The Subway Girl
by I Am Raika
Summary: This Pokemon story is about The Subway Bosses falling in love with a girl who is just perfect beyond.


**The Subway Girl**

"Ingo – INGO! Wake up! We shall be late to open up the subway!" Emmet would gently shake his elder brother lightly on the shoulder. Ingo groaned and slowly removed the duvet from over his head, and blinked a couple times. Emmet smiled his usual, happy smile, As Ingo would glare at Emmet with his deadening frown. Ingo grabbed the duvet by its corner, and lifted it off his body. He gave a small, but slight yawn, covering his mouth with his hand in the process, and gave another groan as he threw himself off the comfy mattress beneath him. Emmet immediately walked out of the room and into the kitchen for his brother to get dressed.

Emmet opened a cupboard door and took out a pot of coffee beans and a grinder, pouring a small amount of beans into it. *Crunch* was all Emmet could hear, except from some shuffling noises in Ingo's bedroom. Ingo plodded into the kitchen and waited patiently, shuffling his feet, for his coffee to be made by his younger brother Emmet. "You fell asleep on the single line again, Ingo. You really need to start keeping up on your paperwork, this is the second time this month!" Emmet explained to his miserable brother. Ingo thought for a minute and started to think about something – If he fell asleep on the single line, who keeps carrying him all the way to the bed room? Ingo snapped. "If you tried being in my shoes for a day you wouldn't even survive the journey to my office." Emmet finished making Ingo's coffee and went into the living room to look at the sun rising up. There was always a good view in the living room for Emmet to observe while sipping his coffee.

As the two opened the subway doors, they got ready for another busy day's work. Emmet, worked on the Double Line. As for Ingo, he worked on the Single Line. As the Double Line filled up, Emmet started wondering if he would earn anything more other than battles in his day's work. Hours went by, battle after battle, Emmet sat on the dark blue row of seats, waiting for the last Trainer. As the doors of the carriage slid open, Emmet stood up.

His eyes widened, to see the sight in-front of him – The same uniform as him and his brother's, just with the middle button of the coat done up. The same hair, just with a fringe and curled sides, her hair pinned up into the conductor's hat. Same eyes, but with a feminine touch. Emmet stood and smiled his perfect smile, and the girl smiled her perfect smile back at him. "Are you ready to take your battle to the next destination, miss...?"

Emmet paused, seeking an answer from the beautiful girl standing in-front of him. "Raika. It is lovely to meet you at last, Mister Emmet." Raika would say in a gentle voice. Emmet smiled upon his answer from Raika and finished his introduction. "Miss Raika. Are you ready to battle upon me? Fear, I am quite strong." Raika smiled and un-clipped two pokeballs from her belt, throwing them over her head. "Girantina! Lucario! Full steam ahead!" She would exclaim in an exciting way. Emmet would un-clip his two pokeballs from his belt, and throw them over his head – Almost knocking his conductor's hat off in embarrassment. "Alright, Eelektross and Garbodor! All aboard!" Emmet shouted with pride. Raika smiled at Emmet. "Let's do this thing!" They both exclaimed in unison.

After around 20 minutes of pure battling, Raika fell onto the dark blue seating behind her with exhaustion. "Bravo! That was a spectacular battle! Girantina! Lucario! You did wonderfully! I expect to see that again next time, alright?!" Raika would exclaim while sliding down into the seat, claiming her pokeballs, and clipping them back onto her belt. She looked very tired from the battle, and so did Emmet. Emmet sat down onto the floor and a sigh of exhaustion slipped from his mouth. "You did so perfectly! If I chose a weaker Pokémon other than my two that I used, you could have beaten me in the first move! Too bad I won this time, yup!" He would smile, his face a light red from sweat and heat. Or maybe he was blushing..? Emmet hung onto a handlebar whilst standing up. "I would love for you to meet my brother, Ingo! Please, do you have some time to go say hello to him with me?" Emmet would say cheerfully to the tired girl. Raika nodded happily and followed Emmet to the Single Line.

Ingo was sat down reading a book about 'How to help your Pokémon through a Battle.' He would not look up from his book, but groaned at Emmet. "Yes, overly cheerful brother?" He sneered sarcastically. Raika made a small smile and looked at Emmet's reaction. Emmet seemed fine with it. "Brother, look up from your book! I have someone to meet you!" Emmet would pull the book down and push his chin up to face the two in-front of him. Ingo widened his eyes and lean a little closer to examine the girl behind Emmet. "I am Raika. And how ever so rude you are to your brother." Raika said, with no fear in her eyes. Ingo stood up and walked up to Raika, His face as close as 5 millimetres away from hers. "It is none of your business what I do to my brother. What brings you and Emmet here anyway, and what are you doing wearing MY uniform?!" Ingo raised his voice, and Emmet side-stepped in-front of Raika. "Brother. I have brought this girl to come and talk with you – Do not be so rude to her!" Emmet exclaimed once more, his voice a little louder and his smile cutting in half. Ingo however, kept eyeing Raika, as she moved towards the train carriage to go home. Emmet soon noticed this and shouted to her. "No! Please don't go! Ingo is just, really tired! That's all! Please?" He whined. Raika stopped her shuffling and started to walk back over. "Her name is Raika, Ingo. Say hello!" Raika moved back a little bit from behind Emmet. Ingo walked up to her and looked her in the eye, his frown turning into a small smile. "Welcome to the subway. I am Ingo, as you might have noticed, and this is Emmet. My brother. I am sorry for my reaction to your drop by. I am… Very tired. Let's say that, shall we?" Ingo gave Raika a wider smile, almost like Emmet's. Raika smiled back at this and gave Ingo a warm hand shake. Emmet started to question his older brother. "Is it possible she could come over in our lunch break? If, that's alright with you and her?" Emmet smiled widely at both of them. Raika and Ingo suddenly exchanged looks and turned back to Emmet. "I suppose I could stay, but not for long – I am already making your brother cease up by wearing my uniform." Raika gave off a small smile as the two brothers gave out a chuckle at this. "No, no, your uniform is superb. Just like mine." Ingo would say this as he started examining her head to toe. Raika would turn a light red in embarrassment and move back. "Well, shall we move onto our lunch break?" Emmet interrupted his inspection as he started to realise Raika was getting a little uncomfortable with Ingo. "Yes, yes! Of course. But, I wish to have a battle with you, Miss Raika, soon. You seem very strong." Raika smiled at this and started walking in the middle of the two brothers, into their apartment.

"This place is beautiful, and - Oh! The view is so excellent!" The brothers exchanged smiles as they watched Raika look out the window. She sighed. "Anything wrong, Miss Raika?" Ingo would ask, walking up to face her. "Oh, of course not! I feel really cosy here. That's all. The view reminds me of my father. He used to take me up to the amusement park and we would look out into the subway station, watching all the people battle you and Emmet. It was so exciting." Raika would look down at the grey, soft carpet beneath her feet. Emmet knew something was wrong. "Raika, would you mind if we could speak in private, just for a minute?" Emmet would speak up a little bit, his smile as big as the crescent moon itself. Raika nodded and was taken into the kitchen, while Ingo chose out a DVD to watch with Emmet later. "Is something troubling you, Miss Raika?" Emmet would ask politely, in a caring way he would put his hand onto her shoulder. "… I miss my Father so much. It is killing me inside that no one could help him." Raika's eyes would fill with small tears, with still a small smile on her face. "Did, something happen to him?" Emmet would ask, while pulling Raika closer to give her a hug. "Team Rocket decided to use my father. He went missing once and never came back. It was so terrifying. I was strapped to a table and all I could do was close my eyes and remind myself that everything would be okay. It isn't okay, Emmet. Is it?..." Raika could not hold back her tears any longer, and hugged Emmet, crying into his shoulder. Emmet held her in his warm embrace while she shed a few more tears before pulling away. How can she smile when her father was missing? Is something keeping her from frowning all this time? Emmet repeated that question over, and over, in his mind.

Ingo, was accidently hearing this, as it was so quiet in the apartment. He felt a wave of shame and upset run over him as if he was at the beach. "I never knew Raika had been through so much with her father..." Ingo would whisper under his breath, taking his hat off and rubbing the back of his head. Emmet led Raika back into the living room and put an arm around her, his hand on the side of her shoulder. "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight, Miss Raika?" Ingo would ask, in a calm manor. "My grand-parents are not here in these 2 months, so I guess not. I'll book a hotel- Why?" Raika stood in Emmet's embrace of warm white, and looked at Ingo. "I was wondering, if you would like to stay the night. You know, to keep Emmet busy from wrecking my paperwork with coffee again. Besides, we bought a movie with some popcorn. Maybe you would like to join us?" Raika smiled and nodded. "It would be a pleasure."

It was around half an hour when the three went back to the Subway and continued to get through the afternoon. Ingo agreed with Emmet to meet back with Raika in the apartment, while he went to go get some more snacks. Ingo didn't mind missing the movie, as he didn't really like it.

It was getting late. It was around 10:00pm when he went out, and now its 11:32pm. Ingo walked back to the apartment - it seemed too quiet. He came into the living room to see, the TV off and Raika curled up in an embrace of Emmet's arms, with his jacket over the both of them. Ingo smiled and looked at Raika. He was thinking about how lucky Emmet is to be, meeting a beautiful girl on the Double Line, on some casual Tuesday. Ingo was starting to fall for Raika. Somehow he fell asleep, on the floor that night.

Raika was the first to wake up and look at the surroundings around her. She poked Ingo with the popcorn bowl and smiled. "Ingo, are you awake?" She whispered, stretching her arm out with the popcorn bowl, whilst holding onto to Emmet's arm for support and for warmth. Ingo groaned, his eyes shooting open like a hawk. He looked at Raika, and then at the popcorn bowl, and took a handful of popcorn. Ingo threw a popcorn kernel at Raika and made her giggle, waking up Emmet. "W-wah? Oh, good morning!" Emmet would smile down at Ingo, and then to Raika's hand which was holding onto his. He smiled and gave Raika a hug, which was un-noticeable to Ingo, and sat up. "Ingo, you could've just woke me up and I would made some room on the couch for you!" Raika smiled at him. Ingo would blush furiously at the sentence and look away, pretending he never heard what she said. Emmet noticed this and started to chuckle a bit.

After leaving the apartment, all dressed, fresh, and prim, the trio set off to open the Subway Station. Raika started noticing Ingo was looking at her more often, even on some accounts he smiled at her and pretended to wave at some trainers behind her. "You could stick with me today, Miss Raika. Only if you want to." Emmet smiled at Raika. "Is it alright Ingo, if I can?" Raika turned her head to the slightly smiling Ingo. "O-of course, who says you can't?" Ingo questioned her. "No-one, I guess! Thank you, Ingo! I will come with you tomorrow, I promise." Raika would stop in-front of Ingo and give him a tight hug, while Ingo started to blush furiously. Again, Emmet was noticing this, and took her hand, and started to run to the Double Line. "Oh! Hum, bye Ingo, have a nice day!" Ingo could hear her voice trailing off into the tunnels, while waving slightly.

Emmet and Raika started walking down the tracks of the tunnels. "Emmet, I think a train is coming..." Raika lowered her voice. "Oh, don't be silly! Trains don't come down in this part of-"His voice was cut off by Raika pushing him out of the tracks and into a wall, Emmet holding onto her as the train would rush past them like wind. Emmet breathed faster and held onto the shaking Raika as they both looked into each other's eyes. "I- I am so sorry, Raika! I thought these tunnels were never used! I-"Raika cut him off once more, but with a hug this time. Emmet pulled out of the hug and led her to the Double Line, off the tracks this time, hand in hand. Emmet was still quite shaken, and guilty, the fact that Raika almost killed herself in saving the Uniformed Man in White.

Meanwhile, Ingo was not having a very good time. He had over 40 objects thrown at him, including a high heel, just because he won the battles. "What has the world come to?" Ingo sighed, shaking his head with his arms crossed over his chest. He decided to visit Emmet and Raika, while he still has ten minutes left before the next battle. "Hey Ingo!" Emmet waved happily. Raika noticed a couple of bruises on Ingo's face. "What happened to your face? Looks like someone threw a baseball bat at you!" Raika was confused. Ingo explained about the objects, including the high heel, being thrown at his face today. Just because of a battle. "They must be on riot season this month then." Emmet giggled, making Raika laugh. Ingo rubbed his sore cheek. "Well, how have you two cooperated in the last 3 hours, then?" He asked. Emmet and Raika exchanged smiles. "Well! We decided to use one of each of our Pokémon in a battle, and we won! All because of Raika's Girantina!" Emmet laughed happily. "Girantina? But that's a legendary Pokémon!" Ingo said in shock. "I took care of Girantina in times of need and comfort. Team Rocket threw me into the opposite dimension with Girantina, luckily escaping. I was rarely alive because I was so injured then." Raika calmly said, with a half-smile. "Well, it seems our lunch break has started. Let get a few sandwiches, shall we?" Ingo asked the rhetorical question. The trio wondered off into another tunnel.

Emmet went forward in-front of Ingo and Raika, and stopped at the side of the tracks, kneeling down. He was curious – Something was shining in the gravel. Moving his head a little closer, Emmet picked out a small tiny object. It was a small diamond ring. He smiled and put it in his pocket, and went back to walking with one swift movement. Ingo looked down at Raika's hand. Her hand was swaying back and forth while she was walking. If only he had the courage to grab it and hold it tight, without any denial of some kind. It was soon enough 4 days before Raika temporarily moved in with Emmet and Ingo. Emmet and Ingo, they didn't mind her. It was as if she would do anything to make them happy enough, and Raika did exactly that.

Walking into the apartment, Raika heard some noise in the living room. She peeked through the door. The window was smashed (the reason why it was so cold in the room), Items that were dotted around the place now gone, and the TV smashed into bits. Even the precious picture frame of Emmet and Ingo (When they were 15) didn't survive the wreckage. Raika was soon enough accompanied by Emmet. Emmet was so shocked. His body falling to the floor. "The window... The vase... T-the picture frame... Ruined..." Emmet stuttered. Raika kneeled down to his height and gave him a hug. Emmet started to cry into Raika's shoulder, while Ingo walked in, his smile once again shattered in the wreckage. Emmet stood up and went outside, the door slamming almost off its hinges. He was never this angry in all of his life. "Raika..." Ingo would whisper. He started picking up pieces of the picture frame. "Yes Ingo..?" Raika said, still in the position of where she was left in. "Find Emmet. I'll be fine." Raika shook her head at this. "You're coming with me." She got up and dragged Ingo's hand to the front door. "Either you back out and you don't help your brother, or you come with me and make your brother smile again." Raika would say with no expression on her face. "Fine. I'll come." Ingo would take the rim of his conductor's hat and tilt it over his eyes. "Let's go."

Emmet was so angry. He was yet so scared that someone might be after his brother, or even Raika. The brother's love. He was trailing around the subway. It was so quiet. He decided to close the Subway for the evening, and walk to the park. Emmet's nose was filled with fresh air. His hands in his pockets, he sat down on a bench. Soon enough, he fell asleep.

"EMMET! EMMET WHERE ARE YOU!" Ingo and Raika shouted in unison, their hands so numb from the cold. Raika could see something in the distance. It was Emmet! "Emmet!" She wrapped her arms around his body and smiled the biggest smile she has ever made. Emmet shot his eyes open to see Ingo walking up to him and slapping him on the cheek. Raika moved back. "WHAT were you thinking?! Raika was standing here freezing herself to death while I was trying to prevent her from fainting!" Realising what he just said, Ingo just blushed furiously and look away from the two. Emmet and Raika exchanged smiles. Emmet got up from the bench and started walking somewhere. "Where are you going now?" Ingo shouted. "To go back to apartment, mum." Emmet replied. "You're not 9 anymore, Emmet!" Raika would laugh, making Ingo blush. Raika shivered in the cold, her breath fading away in-front of her. Ingo moved closer to Raika and wrapped his scarf around her neck, then giving her a hug.

It was around 10:00pm when the trio came back from the cold, black park. Raika couldn't stay in the living room anymore, so they had to move her into Emmet's room. Emmet didn't mind one bit. Ingo got a little envious with him, though. Ingo decided to take a bath before bed tonight. As he walked into the bathroom, he slipped off his coat and put it on the hook, along with his conductor's hat. Ingo ran the hot faucet, watching it run for a little bit. He un-buttoned his shirt and looked in the mirror. "I need courage." He said, laying a hand on the cold mirror. Ingo undressed and slid into the bath, letting all his thoughts run away from his mind.

Meanwhile in Emmet's room, Raika his looking away so that Emmet could get changed. The two's actions soon swapped over. "So, I'll sleep on the floor then?" Raika questioned Emmet. "Well, you could sleep on my bed if you like. But Ingo doesn't take up much space as I do, so you might be more comfy in his. Ingo could sleep on the floor." Raika laughed as he explained his theory to her. "If I sleep in your bed, you'll be left on the floor. So, I want to sleep on the floor if you sleep on the floor!" Emmet chuckled. He is so in love with Raika. Her eyes, her hugs, it was so much. There came the moment. Emmet kissed Raika on the cheek, both of them blushing mad in the process.

Ingo stretched out a hand, turning the faucet off and un-plugging the bath plug. He ventured out of the bath, and wrapped a towel around his waist – his body being welcomed by warmth and heat. Walking out of the bathroom with his uniform, he quickly walked to his bedroom, finding Raika in it. "Oh, hey Ingo!" Raika blushing slightly to see the shirtless Ingo. Ingo however, blushed a dark red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I should leave." Raika smiled and squeezed through the door Ingo was stood in. As soon as Raika walked back into Emmet's room, Emmet wondered what she was blushing about. He got over it and decided to go to bed. The same went for Ingo, and Raika.

Emmet woke up with a really sore throat and a stomach bug. "I don't think I can come in today, Raika. Raika was already awake, and sitting on Emmet's bed. "I could take over the Double Line for you until you get better, if you want." Raika suggested. Emmet gave a nod. Emmet hid under the bed while Raika got dressed into her Black uniform. Emmet had never seen Raika with her hair down before, And probably never will. While Emmet stayed in bed with the bug, Ingo and Raika prepared to go. "Bye, Emmet! Please get better soon!" Raika shouted before leaving with Ingo.

"So, Raika. Do you know what to do with the battlers?" Ingo asked while walking up to the locked Subway doors. "Of course – Hours of watching and battling with Emmet is enough!" Raika exclaimed - they both chuckled. Ingo looked down at Raika's swaying hand. He went for it. He grabbed her hand and held it. Raika blushed furiously, along with Ingo. Ingo didn't feel afraid anymore. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, releasing another flurry of blush. Raika felt really upset inside – She was stuck in the middle of two such lovely people. Raika didn't know what to do. She let go of Ingo's hand, and ran ahead to wait for him to open the Subway. Ingo got confused and guilty, thinking Raika have had enough of him. He got out the key from his pocket and unlocked the doors. Raika went immediately to the Double Line to start her first day's work.

After around an hour of waiting for a trainer, Raika got one. She stood up, and smiled at the trainer, who looked pretty confused. Raika didn't blame him. Ingo walked in on the two and sat down to watch the battle. "I am Raika. Emmet is ill today, and asked me to take over for a bit. Don't worry! I am just as fun! Are you ready to challenge I?" Raika asked the trainer in her usual, fun voice. "Alright – I am so ready! Audino, Unfezant! Come on out!" The trainer shouted. "I wonder if I am strong enough to beat Ingo! "You will find the answer if you beat me in a Pokémon battle. Klinklang, Virizion! Full speed ahead!" Raika shouted, while throwing the two pokeballs over her head. Ingo smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. The battle has fully begun.

"Alright Virizion, use Sacred Sword on Unfezant! Klinklang, use Hyperbeam on Audino!" Raika pointed at the two trainer's Pokémon. Ingo thought about the combination of moves and nodded in agreement. "Audino, dodge Klinklang's attack! Unfezant, Sky attack on Virizion!" The trainer shouted out. Audino got hit too fast, and landed in-front of the trainer's feet. Audino, c'mon! Get up! GET, UP!" The trainer shouted at his Audino. "Don't be so harsh on your Audino, trainer." Raika replied to the comment. Unfezant sped towards Virizion, and they both clashed – giving off some dust. Both of the trainer's Pokémon were injured, but still able to battle. "Alright Klinklang, finish Audino off with your combined move – Giga Impact and GearGrind! Virizion, finish Unfezant off with your combined move – Close Combat and SolarBeam!" Raika shouted, pointing at the two Pokémon. They both used their combined moves just as their owner commanded them to. Dust flew around the trainer and Raika everywhere. Raika won the battle. "Bravo, my fellow trainer. But it seems we have done slightly better than your original status." The trainer got angry and returned his Pokémon without saying a word. He took off his backpack and started rustling around in it. He took out a water bottle and threw it at Raika. Raika caught the water bottle with her hand, and held it there. The trainer stormed off out of the carriage. "Come ride on the subway trains again soon." Raika said calmly, returning her Pokémon. Ingo stood up and clapped, Silk against silk. "Bravo – You dodged a water bottle. I bet you wouldn't survive the next level of objects." Ingo smiled. "Is that supposed to say I'm weak? If so, I'm offended." Raika would laugh.

"Wanna come with me to grab a coffee for Emmet?" Raika asked, setting the water bottle down onto the seating. "You shall receive your answer if you beat me in a Pokémon battle." Ingo would smile even more, seeking an opportunity to see how strong Raika is. Raika and Ingo would un-clip two Pokémon from their belt and throw them out over their heads. "Chandelure! Klinklang! Onwards!" Ingo would shout. "Lilligant! Gothitelle! All aboard!" Raika exclaimed. The battle has started.

"Klinklang, use Thunder on Gothitelle! Chandelure! Use Inferno on Lilligant!" Ingo would point at the two Pokémon. "Both of you, dodge and use Giga Impact!" Raika threw her arm out to point at the opponents. All of the Pokémon collided with one another and moved back into their starting positions, without a scratch. "Impressive. Klinklang, use Vicegrip on Lilligant! Chandelure! Use Facade on Gothitelle!" Ingo grinned. "Alright! Gothitelle, use Dream Eater on Chandelure, then repeat the move on Klinklang! Lilligant! Use Leaf storm on Klinklang, then repeat the move on Chandelure!" Dust gathered as the four Pokémon collided once again. This time, Ingo's Pokémon had fainted. "Bravo! You are certainly the strong person I thought you were. And an answer you shall receive." Ingo applauded, then returned his Pokémon along with Raika. "Yes. Let's go buy Emmet a coffee, shall we?" Ingo asked. Ingo and Raika shut the Subway, and went to the coffee shop.

"Three coffee's, on the go please." Ingo would ask the lady behind the desk. Raika decided to read the newspaper while Ingo waited for the coffee. Around three minutes later, they went back to the apartment with the coffee. Emmet was not in his bed, but lying on the floor with his duvet over him, looking pale and more ill than he was this morning. "Emmet?" Raika poked his shoulder, and Emmet would shout. "SHOO! I'm sleeping!" He pulled his duvet over his head and rolled over on the carpet. Ingo and Raika exchanged looks, then lifted him up into his bed. "We brought you home some coffee, Emmet." Ingo would say, laying down the cup by Emmet's cabinet. Emmet looked at it, and then at Raika. He patted the bed for her and Ingo to sit down. "Thank you! So, how did you get on with the battles today? "Oh, she did spectacularly. She beat me in a battle – She is stronger." Ingo replied. Emmet smiled, but this smile looked sick and un-well. "I remember when I first met you and we battled for over half an hour, and you lost!" He explained. Raika gave a smile and picked up the house phone on the cabinet, and started calling a doctor. "Hello? Yes. Alright. He looks really un-well. Thanks! Good bye!" Was the words she replied to. "What were you doing, Raika?" Emmet asked. "You look really un-well Emmet. I don't want you like this for tomorrow. The doctor said to just take it easy. Have you been taking anything lately?" Raika asked Emmet. Emmet got a little angry at this and raised his voice. "You are saying I take drugs?!" Emmet exclaimed. Ingo tilted his head. "Brother, have some rest. Me and Raika will go out and go to the amusement park whilst you rest. "Aww! Let me come! Please?!" Emmet whined. Raika and Ingo exchanged looks and sighed. "Oh, alright Emmet. It's snowing outside though, so make sure you got a scarf on." Ingo said in a stern voice.

It was snowing around 2 feet outside, so Raika had to hold onto Ingo's and Emmet's arms so none of the trio fall over. Emmet's breath would thin out in-front of him, whilst talking about how his Pokémon evolved throughout the months with Raika. They arrived at the amusement park, seeing it is shut. "Aww. I was looking forward to this." Raika pouted. Ingo would pull them to the top of a hill, just next to the amusement park. "Wow – The view is beautiful…." Raika would gaze into the Subway station – All dark and un-used at this time of night. Looking into one of the windows, Raika could see a shadow. "Ingo, is anyone in the Subway when you shut it down?" Raika asked, facing Ingo's pale face, looking out into the distance. "No, why?" Raika started to worry. "I saw a shadow from inside the Subway." Ingo turned his head and frowned. He helped pick up his brother and Raika, and headed towards the Subway.

Ingo opened the doors and was un-welcomed by a shadow walking into one of the tunnels. "Come on. We need to-" Ingo was cut off my Emmet, who just collapsed onto the floor. "Stay with Emmet. You need to protect him if anyone attacks." Ingo spoke quietly but sternly. "But what if you-" Raika… Raika frowned for the very first time in her whole life. She was scared for both Ingo and Emmet at the moment. Her frown was just like Ingo's. With tears filling up in her eyes, she hugged Ingo. Ingo blushed and hugged her back. Raika pulled away and gave Ingo a kiss on the cheek. "Be okay, please?" Raika asked Ingo. "I can't promise that. But I will be as careful as I can." Ingo sighed. "That's not good enough for me, alright?!" Raika raised her voice. Ingo widened his eyes. She does care for Ingo. "Prove it." Ingo Sneered. Raika proved it alright. – She pulled Ingo in close, and gave him a long kiss on his lips, soft but cold. Ingo and Raika blushed a dark red, and Ingo left Emmet with her. She looked down at the collapsed Emmet, and pulled him into a corner where they both could not be seen. Raika put her arms around Emmet's body and laid her head onto his shoulder, the cotton scarf rubbing against her soft, pale face. Something was approaching her and Emmet.

Ingo quickly walked down the tunnel – It was so dark he could barely see anything. Ingo came to the end of a tunnel, shocked to see what was before him – Emmet and Raika, tied onto the seating, while Team Rocket was shoving needles into their arms and legs. They turned to him and started to walk closer. Raika's eyes shot open. "INGO!" Raika screamed. Ingo widened his eyes, and un-clipped all of his Pokémon from his belt, throwing them over his head. Emmet managed to wake up, and escape from the table. Emmet took all of his Pokémon from his belt and threw them. "Crustle! Durant! Help Raika get out of the straps by using Cut!" Emmet shouted while pointing at Raika. While the two Pokémon started to slash at the straps on Raika's body, Ingo was worried. "Alright! Chandelure, Garbodor! Use Giga Impact on the Team Rocket Grunts!" Ingo shouted. Chandelure and Garbodor obey their master and used their Giga Impact on the Grunts. "GAH! RETREAT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Screamed a grunt. "Don't be stupid! The guy only has around…. Four? Six Pokémon? Another grunt shouted.

Raika managed to get free, and summon her Girantina. "Girantina! Use Giga Impact, then Shadow Force! Full Speed Ahead!" She shouted. Girantina knocked out all of the grunts, and the trio managed to lock the grunts in the carriage. "That should do it." Ingo said, under his breath. Raika rubbed her arm. "They really stuck those needles in hard…" She groaned. "Yeah, my skin feels like it's been punctured by Girantina!" Emmet cried out. Ingo chuckled. He looked at Raika and pulled her closer, giving her a hug. "Oh, miss me out then!" Emmet giggled. Raika opened an arm out, dragging Emmet into the hug. "That's better!" Emmet smiled at them both. Ingo called Officer Jenny to take care of the Team Rocket Grunts. Raika fell asleep on Emmet's shoulder, so Ingo picked her up, and carried her back to the apartment with Emmet.

Ingo shut the door with his foot, being careful not to wake Raika. He laid her onto his bed, and went into the bathroom to get changed into his night clothing – As Raika was at a risk of waking up in the middle of it, if he stayed in the room. Ingo walked in, and took Raika's conductors hat off. He lifted her into the bed, and he grabbed his coat, and laid on-top of the duvet. Emmet got changed, and walked into Ingo's room to see Raika snuggled under the duvet, while Ingo slept on-top with the coat over him. Emmet smiled and walked into his own bedroom, and threw over the duvet. He jumped onto the mattress, and lifted the duvet back over his body. Emmet snuggled into the bed and fell asleep.

Ingo woke up the next morning, noticing Raika holding onto his arm, her head on his shoulder. He would smile and stroke her hair. Raika's eyes would slowly open, facing Ingo, smiling. Ingo would smile back – Laying a kiss down onto her forehead. Raika gave a small stretch and wriggled out of Ingo's embrace. She stretched herself again, and noticed she was still in her uniform. "Oh… I only have 2 pairs of uniform!" Raika said nervously. "You can see if my uniform fits if you want." Ingo replied, with no bother what-so-ever. He lifted his coat off from his body and walked over to a cupboard. Ingo took out a spare lot of uniform and handed it to Raika. "Emmet shrank these in the washing machine, so they might fit." He commented.

Raika scooted to the bathroom and swapped over her clothes. The coat's sleeves were a little long, but she didn't mind. The silk gloves fitted perfectly, as for the rest did too. Raika closed the middle button on Ingo's coat and walked back into his room. "Fits perfect!" Raika exclaimed. Ingo smiled, got out his uniform, and went into the bathroom to change. Raika Slid on her Conductor's hat and tilted it a little over her eyes.

Emmet was found in the kitchen looking out the window with a coffee in his hands, wearing his uniform. "So you are better then?" She asked Emmet, walking up to the side of him. "Good morning! Yes, I feel lots better thank you. I feel I'm ready to go back to work." Emmet replied, giving Raika a nice big smile. "I am working with Ingo today, on the Single line." Raika looked out of the window. The living room window, and the living room, is still just rubble. No one has been in the living room since. "Emmet… I have to leave soon." Raika turned her head to the shocked Emmet. "But why? Aren't you happy here with me and Ingo?" Raika nodded her head. "I can't stay here. I have more travels on the way – New Pokémon to discover. I am an explorer. I have solved many crimes around this area, including the great fire at the pokemon centre just up the street." Raika continued. "I love you both like my own brothers. Just, Ingo is a little more than a friend to me…" Raika looked at the smiling Emmet. "I knew someone would come along for you, Raika. Too bad I left you to fly out of my nest, yup." Emmet replied, putting a hand onto her shoulder. "Ingo is the one for you. But I realise you need to go. He would understand too. You need to move on, from us." Emmet cut short and gave Raika a hug. "Emmet doesn't want you to go…" He would whisper.

Ingo came in at that precise moment, realising Emmet was starting to cry. "Has something happened?" Ingo would say, confused. "Raika is leaving. It's her last day here." Emmet whispered, not releasing Raika from his embrace. Raika nodded in agreement. Ingo would stand there with his smile sinking into a frown. Raika pulled away from the hug, and smiled. "I challenge you both to a battle. Double line. Alright? Make it a leaving present for me." She said with confidence, but with sadness drowning out her throat. The two brothers nodded.

The trio unlocked the Subway, and prepared for the Double Line Battle. "Klinklang! Get ready!" Ingo Shouted. "Excadrill! Out you come!" Emmet shouted, almost the same tone as Ingo. "Absol! Gallade! Full steam ahead!" Raika exclaimed. "All aboard!" The brothers said in unison. The battle has begun.

"Ladies first." Ingo smirked. "Gallade! Focus blast on Excadrill! Absol! Blizzard on Klinklang!" Raika pointed at the two Pokémon, giving an even bigger smirk. "Klinklang! Dodge and use GearGrind on Gallade!" Ingo shouted out at his Klinklang. "Alright, Excadrill! Use Focus Blast on Absol!" Emmet jumped up into the air, pointing at Raika's Absol. The four Pokémon collided, creating a whisk of dust all around them – Making it hard to see. Emmet's Excadrill had fainted. "What?!" Emmet was shocked – It was only the first move! Raika smirked and commanded her Pokémon. "Absol! Use Fire blast on Klinklang! Gallade! Use Earthquake on Klinklang too!" Raika laughed. "Klinklang! Dodge Absol and use Zap Cannon on Gallade!" Ingo shouted out to Klinklang. Klinklang obeyed its master and done the following, resulting in Gallade fainting. "Bravo!" Raika smirked. Under her breath, she used a combined move. "Absol, use your combined move – Giga Impact and Hyper beam." Ingo smirked. "Dodge and use GearGrind!" Absol fainted. "Bravo, Raika. You did very well. You even took out my brother's Pokémon in the first move! But it seems we did slightly better than you." Ingo clapped, Silk against silk. Emmet smiled and laughed. "You worked well against my brother! Good job!"

Raika's Xtransceiver glowed beneath her sleeve. "Hello… Alright. Good bye." She frowned. "I have to go... Now." The brothers frowned and walked towards Raika, both giving her a hug. "Come back soon… Please?" Emmet tried to smile, but failed. "How long will you be gone?" Ingo asked. "… Two years. One year if I am lucky." Raika frowned even more... Emmet has never saw her frown before, which made his cry a little bit. "THAT'S TOO LONG!" Ingo raised his voice. Raika pulled him in for another hug, but Ingo pushed her away. He was crying. He didn't want her to go. Ingo stormed off. "Bye, Emmet… Tell Ingo I will miss him." Raika sighed, and gave Emmet another hug before setting off. Ingo was found in his bedroom, in a corner - His head in his hands, curled up.

It was around six days later, when Ingo started falling asleep more often. On the Single Line. Again. Emmet started getting frustrated. "Ingo, I am really fed up of you! You keep falling asleep, even during battles! Please – Make an effort, will you?!" Emmet shouted at Ingo, in the kitchen. He slammed the door, and slid to the floor of the hallway. "If Raika was here, everything would be better. Better than anything. Better than my work." Ingo widened his eyes as he heard the last part through the door. Nothing was better than Emmet's work. He never heard him say such a thing in his whole life.

Raika was traveling on a path to Kanto – To see a friend. His name was Cilan. Cilan was Raika's dearest friend. When they were 12, they dated for almost a year, before Cilan had to leave Raika for traveling reasons. As Raika walked along the path, she saw Paul, and Dawn! "Hey there, Paul! Hi Dawn!" Raika smiled and waved at them. "Hey, Raika! How's your traveling?" Dawn smiled. "Oh, I stopped at Unova for around two months – I just left two of my dearest people behind for this. "Oh, that must be sad. Who were they?" Paul asked in wonder. "Ingo and Emmet, the Subway Bosses." Raika frowned, looking down at the concrete path. "Really good friends, huh?" Dawn hugged her. "More like I lost my heart on the way here." Dawn smiled. "You really must be missing them." Dawn had an idea. "Maybe you will meet them along the way… Well, we have to go do some battling. I hope you see them again someday…" Dawn gave a wide smile. She was up to something.

Raika took two hours to get to Kanto. Luckily, Cilan wasn't hard to find. He was sat down in the Kanto Pokémon Park, reading a book about 'How to Take Care of Ghost Pokémon'. "Hey, Cilan!" Raika smiled and waved. Cilan looked up from his book, and smiled such a big smile, and stood up! "RAIKA!" Cilan screamed out with happiness, giving her a long hug. "Where have you been?" Cilan asked, leading her to the bench he was sat on. "Out and about. Met two such lovely people who saved my life." Raika smiled. "You have sadness in your eyes. Tell me, what is troubling you?" Cilan started to frown a bit. "Ingo. Emmet." Raika couldn't say no more. "Are these the people you were talking about? They are the Subway Bosses of Unova, aren't they?" Cilan was confused. Did Raika have a connection with them? Raika nodded, looking at the path of grass. Cilan wrapped his arm around hers, and gave it a hug – Putting his head onto her shoulder. "It's okay… Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Cilan asked. Raika couldn't say anything. She just shook her head.

Cilan and Raika ended up in a café, talking about how they could improve their Pokémon's attacks. "I would love to battle with you, Raika. You sound… So strong!" Cilan nodded his head with a smile. He looked at Raika's eyes for a moment – Memories flooding back.

*Flashback*

Cilan laughed, holding Raika's hand. They were going to Cilan's home. As soon as they got to Cilan's house, his mother was standing outside the door. "Mother?" Cilan questioned. "Cilan, if you are going to travel, you have to let go of Raika… She can't come with you." His mother explained to Cilan. "B-but why?!" Cilan stuttered, squeezing onto Raika's hand like a hawk on its prey. "You can't do this!" He shouted. Raika looked down to the concrete step, and let go of Cilan's hand. "It's gotta happen someday, Cilan…" Cilan was shocked. He couldn't believe his girlfriend. "I thought you cared…" Cilan whispered. He pushed past his mother to go into the house. "He will calm down in about an hour, no worries." Cilan's mother said calmly.

… Too bad it never happened on time…

*Flashback Ended*

Cilan shook his head, the thoughts rushing out. "Is everything alright?" Raika asked, before sipping a cup of warm Hot Chocolate. "Of course. Erm, did you agree to that battle?" Cilan wondered. Raika nodded and smiled, putting the cup to her lips. He watched her, then took a glance at her uniform. "That's Ingo's uniform, isn't it?" Raika put the cup down, and nodded. "I have the same uniform as Ingo. He let me borrow this one, because I accidently slept in it as I fell asleep. Also the sleeve was torn." Raika lied about the sleeve being torn, as she didn't want to sound as if she was wearing the same uniform for three whole years. Cilan nodded. "You two were close, then?" Raika looked down.

"Let's have that battle, shall we?" Going off the subject.

After going back to the park, they battled for at least half an hour. "Phew. That was a pure battle. If Emmet was here, I would be beaten within the first move!" Raika smiled. "Very close." Cilan smiled back at her, and took her hand. She didn't blush. There was no connection. "Would you like me to show you something?" Cilan asked her. "Sure." Raika replied, with a nod.

Raika was taken up to a tower. At the top there was a door. It was locked. Cilan un-locked it, and opened it up to reveal a paradise. Flowers, water lakes, it was so beautiful! "Been growing these potted plants for years – Remember when we went up here and they were only seedlings?" Cilan asked, hoping a connection would be made. He was thinking too soon. Raika said good-bye to Cilan, and went to the PokéCentre to sleep. Raika lived there for 5 months, giving Nurse Joy a rent of 100 PokéDollars each month.

In the Subway, things were very different – Trainers were asking about Raika. Where is she? What has happened? Why has she gone? Almost every Depot Driver was asking Emmet and Ingo these questions, too. Emmet and Ingo exchanged looks. They both sighed. "I want her back, Ingo. It is so dull here. Did she tell you where she was going?" Emmet asked Ingo. "Kanto… I think." Ingo replied with a frown – He hasn't smiled ever since Raika left. Dawn approached the two men. "Looking for Raika, huh?" Dawn asked them. The two brothers couldn't help but be confused. "She's gone to Kanto. Raika should be at the Kanto Pokémon Park on the left. Don't thank me – She misses you both!" Dawn walked off with a skip. The brother's smiled.

Raika was at the Kanto Pokémon Park. She had to train early, as she was practising to become as strong as Emmet and Ingo someday. "Girantina! Use Giga Impact on Absol!" She shouted, pointing at her Absol. "Absol, dodge it and use Earthquake!" Exclaiming to her Absol. The two obeyed – Getting stronger. Raika felt a cold wind whirl around her. It was Ash! He was training too! "Hey Ash! Good to see you again!" She shouted over. "Wow Raika, it's been a while! You have some nice Pokémon there, wanna battle with me?" Ash asked her, whilst giving a quick hug. "Oh, sorry Ash. I have a lot to do today. Maybe next time?" Raika smiled, feeling guilty that she had to turn down such an offer. "Alright, no problem! See you around!" Ash waved, and left the Park.

Raika felt something on her shoulders. It felt like two different grips. She turned around and gave a wide smile. "Ingo! Emmet!" She gave them a big long hug, not letting go. "How are you?" She asked them. The brother's smiles were like two glowing moons. "Ingo has been really bad lately. But I am sure he will be fine now that he knows you are safe!" Emmet exclaimed, holding half of Raika's body, while Ingo clutches onto the other half. Something like a trio-hug. Ingo nodded in agreement with Emmet. Emmet let go of Raika, and Ingo immediately pulled her closer, bringing her head to his neck. Raika laid her cold hand onto his neck, closing her eyes. She felt so happy to see Ingo after almost six months of no contact. Emmet smiled and started to stroke Raika's Absol and Girantina. He laughed when Girantina picked him up and tossed him into the air, and landing on its back. Ingo locked his grey, soft eyes onto Raika. He kissed her on the forehead, and pulled her in a little closer for a tighter hug. Cilan walked into the park and saw this, and started to frown. "Too bad I was late in getting her back..." He whispered.

Emmet Looked at Raika. She was so happy. You could see the smile showing slightly, hidden by Ingo's neck. It was like a Lover's Reunion. And which it was, to Emmet. Cilan walked up to Emmet. "Don't you have feelings for her too?" He asked him. "Of course. I will always have feelings for her. For her and my brother only. Emmet only feels for the ones he loves. Family or not." Emmet smiled, his eyes looking down at Raika's Girantina. Cilan knew what he was saying. "You shared a past with Raika?" Emmet asked, facing Cilan. Cilan nodded.

Raika pulled away from the hug, her smile so big. Ingo returned that smile. "Come on Ingo, we have to go now. Our trainers will be wondering where we are, too!" Emmet sighed. "Too?" Raika parroted. "All of the Subway have been buzzing about you, Even the Depot Drivers." Why? I was only there to work for a day! That makes me sound like I'm better at your job!" Her smile shrinking in size. "That's what I thought." Emmet laughed. "Doesn't that bother you?" Raika replied, tilting her head. "Nope, because I knew you were better at my job from the start. It makes me feel proud – You are like my brother. Perfect." Emmet wished he never spoke the last part: Perfect. Raika got a little angry. "That does not mean you aren't perfect either!"

"Ingo met a lovely girl." Emmet whispered, shoving his hands into his pocket to grab something. Raika caught his whisper. Emmet pulled out the diamond ring that he found by the tracks, and tossed it to her. "Found it for you." He said. "It's so pretty…" Raika examined the ring. Ingo walked up to Emmet, almost five millimetres away. "Are you sure you didn't buy that?" Ingo whispered in Emmet's ear. Raika started moving back. "I'm a Subway Boss! You find almost anything by the tracks!" Emmet shouted. Raika dropped the ring. No wonder it was so dirty. "… Eww." She whispered. "Well stop giving her trash!" Ingo raised his voice. "Guys! It's nothing to argue about!" Raika shouted.

She returned her Pokémon and walked out of the park, leaving the two to argue. "Look, we both love her. She needs support. I can tell." Emmet lowered his voice. Probably the two never realised Cilan could hear all this, and looked round. "You know she just left you here, right?" Cilan pointed at the empty spot. Emmet almost fainted in embarrassment, and the same for Ingo. "You honestly act like 12 year olds. You don't even realise what you've done before an opportunity like her runs away from you both." Cilan was referring to his younger self. Emmet nodded. "He is right. Do you know where she was going?" Cilan smiled and nodded, leading them to the tower.

He unlocked the door at the top, and walked in to find Raika sat by the water, crying. "Raika?" Emmet whispered. Raika wouldn't look up. "You two are always so keen to get through me. It tears me apart when you fight. I hate it when you two are so nice to me – It feels like I'm going to end up with one of you left behind." The brother's understood. They sat down beside her. "We are sorry – We never thought of it that way. Raika shook her head. "It's my fault. I ask for too much." Emmet smiled and nudged her. "Ingo is worse." Ingo chuckled. "Emmet always makes my coffee on a morning – You think he gets that right?" He smirked. "Hey!" Emmet laughed. Raika looked at the two men beside her and smiled. Cilan kneeled down at the back of Raika and put his hands on her shoulders. "You won't lose any of them at this rate." Cilan smiled. "They both love you – Love is the only feeling that can't run away." Emmet and Ingo blushed and nodded. "I love you too, guys." Raika smiled and linked arms with the two brothers, and laid her head on Emmet's shoulder. "I'll get going." Cilan sweat dropped and stood up. Raika immediately pulled him by his tie and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Cilan." He blushed and smiled. He waved, and went off.

Emmet picked up Raika and Smiled. Ingo, stood up and stroked her hair. Emmet put his face near hers, cheek against cheek. "We both love you like a lover. You can't take that away from us, alright?" Emmet whispered. Raika smiled, and wrapped an arm around his neck. Emmet lifted Raika over his shoulders. "W-whoa!" Raika raised her voice and laughed. Ingo patted Emmets back, making him accidently jump into the water, with Raika still attached. Raika was in the water, soaking wet with Emmet. "Not funny!" She shouted, and pulled in Ingo by his tie. "GAH!" Ingo shouted as he fell on top of her. Raika pushed him off and hugged him. "You are still able to be hugged in water, you know." Raika whispered. Emmet swimmed over and hugged Raika from the back. The brothers lifted Raika up onto the bank, and she helped them out after.

They all went back to Unova, leaving Kanto behind for yet another adventure. "So, my uniform is drenched because of you two. Care to explain where I am going to get new clothes?" Raika explained. "You could borrow my uniform, I have lots of spare!" Emmet chirped happily. Well. That answered Raika's question already. "Thanks, Emmet." She smiled.

"Hey! Raika's back! Hooray!" Trainers everywhere shouted in the Subway. Raika smiled. "Guys, Emmet has a job too, you know. I will only be here to battle in emergencies." Raika huffed. "Nope, you won't." Ingo replied. "Huh?" Raika tilted her head. "I and Ingo decided that you can work with me on the Double Line!" Emmet laughed. Everyone in the Subway cheered, whilst Raika gave the two brothers a hug. "Let's get started!" Emmet shouted.

All throughout the day, more and more trainers came to battle Emmet, Ingo, and the new Subway boss, Raika. "Subway Boss Raika! I want to challenge you and Emmet!" A trainer exclaimed while dashing up to them. "Have you got what it takes?" Emmet chirped. "I sure do!" The excited trainer jumped up and down. "Alright!" Raika laughed.

"Virizion!" Raika shouted. "Excadrill!" Emmet exclaimed. "Pikachu! Raichu! Come on out!" The trainer pointed. "All aboard!" The bosses said in unison. The battle had begun. "Virizion! Hyper beam on Pikachu!" "Excadrill! Use Focus Blast on Raichu!" The two bosses shouted. "Raichu! Iron tail on Excadrill! Pikachu! Iron tail on Virizion!" The trainer exclaimed. It was getting tense. Emmet sort of knew that the Pikachu was going to faint, and so did Raika. Their predictions were right – The Pikachu did faint, from the lack of care. Virizion, Excadrill, and Raichu were still standing. "Virizion! Giga Impact!" "Same with you, Excadrill!" Emmet and Raika pointed at the Raichu. The Pokémon obeyed, and attacked. The Raichu fainted. "Aww! I thought I could've won…" The trainer pouted. Raika smiled. "A true trainer will try again and become stronger each time. Are you one of those?" Emmet smiled and nodded, agreeing with her. "… Yea! I am! Thanks Emmet, thanks Raika! Bye!" The trainer jolted out of the carriage. "You handle them very well, Raika. Are you sure that you haven't come across babysitting before?" They both laughed and returned their Pokémon. "Well, I have never came across a more enthusiastic trainer." Raika smiled

Within five months, Raika managed to get a small bed in Emmet's room, and fix up the living room. Everything was just like it was before. Just with an added bed, and a wonderful girl who will do anything to be with her best friends.


End file.
